utopistfandomcom-20200213-history
The Supreme's Tournament
The Supreme's Tournament is a tournament held to determine the tenth member of Ten Devils due to the void in the ranks caused by Duke of Dystopia's death. As Myrell, Duke of Dystopia and Mazev were killed in the demon invasion of Dystopia, it was determined by Doombringer #39, The Supreme, that Legionnaire would take the place of Duke in the ranks as #3. As the tournament was decided to award the ranks of #9 and #10 to the two victors, Mazev appeared and explained that he had merely faked his death in order to gain insight into Myrell's betrayal. His rank would thus remain unchallenged, and the tournament would determine the person for the rank of #10. Investigation of the Legion While the quarterfinals were in progress, affiliates of Chief Investigator Heiger of Infinite Legion set in motion their plan to capture the current eight members of Ten Devils and find out whether they had conspired to wreck chaos upon Dystopia or not. Peragov agreed to help apprehend Micoda in order for the investigators to overlook the operations of the orphanage in Western Reaches of Dystopia. Mazev was forced to assist in luring Micoda to meet Heiger's affiliates, after which Peragov shot Micoda in the chest and left him barely alive for the authorities to arrest. While other members of the Ten Devils were rather quick to comply, the investigation reached the state that everyone with the exception of Micoda was freed of charges. However, due to Micoda's actions as Doombringer, the authorities requested purification by flame within Infernal Pit. This procedure supposedly frees the true nature of a person, thus acting as a death sentence of sorts for criminals beyond redemption. Micoda's sentence was carried out with him turning out not guilty but causing an accident within Infernal Pit as the Pit awoke Micoda's powers and turned out to be the nest of Hadras the Flametongue Dragon hiding within. The report of the investigation of the siege of Dystopia was thus classified due to that incident. Participants The invitees were the gladiators ranked #11 to #20. Out of the ten invited, eight showed up. #13: Beastkeeper, lieutenant of the late Duke of Dystopia #14: Gaar of Elements, lieutenant of Nagash of 17 Eyes #15: Arm of Terror, lieutenant of Mazev #16: Dawn of Victory, lieutenant of Vera Evia #17: Immortal, lieutenant of Waroslaw #18: Purifier, lieutenant of Myrell #19: Cursetoucher, lieutenant of Myrell #20: Vortex Shooter, lieutenant of Peragov Rounds First quarterfinal, Beastkeeper vs. Gaar of Elements ended in Beastkeeper's victory. Second quarterfinal, Arm of Terror vs. Dawn of Victory ended in Arm of Terror's victory. Third quarterfinal, Immortal vs. Purifier ended in Immortal's victory. Fourth quarterfinal, Cursetoucher vs. Vortex Shooter ended in Vortex Shooter's victory. First semifinal, Beastkeeper vs. Arm of Terror ended in Beastkeeper's victory. Second semifinal, Immortal vs. Vortex Shooter ended in Vortex Shooter's victory. Finals were not held as Beastkeeper conceded due to exhaustion. Vortex Shooter was pronounced victor of the tournament and received the rank of #10.